Everyone Loves Alice
by shamrock1787
Summary: One shot based on the the song "All the Girls Love Alice" but not really a song fic. Very rated M. Alice/Bella


**A/N this is a one shot I based on the song **_**All the Girls Love Alice**_**. I'd never heard of it before I read this other fic called The Slow Bang. You should check it out, it's good. Anyway, it's for MATURE audiences only. Oh and I changed her age to eighteen even those she's sixteen in the song, just for my own sensibilities. Hope you like it, if you don't, well…just don't tell me :) Thanks!**

_**All the young girls love Alice  
Tender young Alice they say  
Come over and see me  
Come over and please me  
Alice it's my turn today**_

_**All the young girls love Alice  
Tender young Alice they say  
If I give you my number  
Will you promise to call me  
Wait 'til my husband's away**_

-Song by Elton John

"Good match today, Bella. You've been working on your serve with Henry, I see." Rosalie noted as we wrapped towels around us and made our way into the spa. Henry was my tennis pro at the club and a lovely young man. Many of the other ladies were jealous, since you had to be personally chosen to be his student, since his time was limited.

"Yes, I can't wait until Edward gets back from his business trip. Perhaps I will finally get him on the run." I smiled. My husband was recently appointed CEO of the family company, taking it over from his father, but unfortunately, with that title came an increased amount of travelling and time away. At least I had the club to keep me occupied.

There were several women already in the spa when we arrived, ranging from their late twenties like me to the late fifties. It wasn't uncommon for the steamy room to become a haven for gossipers, so I eagerly listened in to find out the latest scandal.

"I had her last Tuesday, while Marvin was away. I've never been brought to climax so many times. I fear my husband will never satisfy me again." A red head in her thirties proclaimed and I was shocked to see several of the other women nodding sympathetically.

"That's the only problem with Alice. She's simply too wonderful. I can't wait until it's my day again. She comes every second Wednesday of the month when Harold 'works late' with his secretary." Tanya said and I gasped. She lived just two houses down from me. How was it that my entire social network seemed to be having an affair with the same girl and I had never heard of it.

"You know, Bella's never met Alice." Rosalie announced, causing me to choke on the glass of water I'd taken on the way in.

"Have you?!" I sputtered, staring at my sister-in-law. I couldn't imagine her ever cheating on Emmett. They were sickeningly in love to the point where they seemed incapable of keeping their hands off each other when in the same room. Rosalie smiled at me lazily, her eyes glazed like she was remembering.

"Oh yes! I heard of that little tryst. I never knew she was willing to play with husbands too!" Carmen, one of the older ladies in the sauna said, excitedly.

"She won't, but she doesn't mind them watching." Rosalie clarified and I gaped at her. She shot me a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Bella. Loosen up. In fact, I think Alice would do wonders for you." She prodded, gently elbowing me in the side. I was speechless. Not only was she having an affair with a woman, but Emmett knew about it! Did Edward?!

"You should Bella, you're just her type. She's especially fond of brunettes, you know." A familiar voice broke through my haze and I turned only to find my _mother-in-law_ joining us, with her usual martini in hand.

"Esme! You can't be serious! I'm married to your son!" I gasped before I could check myself. She chuckled softly and took a seat next to me, placing a hand on my knee.

"Who do you think gave Rose Alice's number?" She whispered, winking at me before taking a sip from her glass.

* * *

I lay in bed that night completely overwhelmed by today's conversation. Never had I considered cheating on Edward. I loved my husband with everything I had. My vibrator was always enough for me while he was away. Yet I couldn't seem to get this Alice out of my mind. I wondered about her. What made her so special that all these women were willing to have affairs with her? I was alarmed when I realized my panties were wet. I hadn't even been thinking of anything sexual! That's when I made up my mind. I needed to meet this girl. It was purely for the sake of my curiosity. I wouldn't sleep with her, of course not! I was happily married. I just…wanted to meet her.

I snatched my phone from the side table and decided to text Rose. I didn't want to wake up the baby with a phone call. Besides, I wasn't sure if I could face speaking to her in person.

_Alice sounded interesting. Might like to talk to her. Number?_

I stared at my words, debating how they would come across, but knowing Rosalie would assume whatever she wanted anyway. I had her response only a couple minutes later.

_Sure Bella. 634-8259. Have fun 'talking' ;)_

I growled at her presumption, but chose to ignore it. It was only nine. Would it be too late to call Alice now? Steeling myself for possibly the most awkward conversation of my life, I downed the rest of my gin and tonic and dialed the number. A perky voice picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, umm, is this Alice?"

* * *

I raced around my house, straightening pillows and rearranging everything in sight. I was nervous, so nervous. Alice was coming over today. Our phone conversation had been surprisingly easy. She seemed oddly comfortable talking to a complete stranger. She even mentioned Rose and Esme. I'm not exactly sure, how it happened, but before I knew it I was asking if she was free tomorrow, or today rather. She told me she could come over after school, and I tried to remember what time my classes had ended in college. It wasn't that long ago. I was only twenty-eight.

The doorbell rang and I tripped over myself in my sprint to the door. I paused briefly to check my face and hair in the mirror. I hadn't tried to look so good since the day I married Edward. I scowled at my reflection, daring her to do something stupid. There was absolutely no way I was going to sleep with this girl. NO WAY!

I pulled open the door and my heart dropped into my stomach. She was just a child! An absolutely gorgeous child, but a child none-the-less. She must be in high school!

"How old are you?" I blurted out, before covering my mouth and blushing deeply at my word vomit. The young girl in front of me just smiled kindly.

"Eighteen." She stated proudly. I looked her over in disbelief. She was so tiny. She couldn't be taller than five feet, if that. Her dark spiky locks seemed to sit in carefully arranged chaos on top of her head. Her face was adorable and perfect like a porcelain doll. She had bright blue eyes, a button nose, and red pouty lips. I swallowed thickly as I took in the rest of her body. Despite her petite frame, her breasts were rather large and I marveled at how they bounced just slightly while she shifted around in front of me.

"Uh, Bella?" Her bell-like voice interrupted my musings and I lifted my eyes to hers, which were dancing with amusement. "Can I come in?" I shook my head slightly, cursing my idiocy before opening the door wider and gesturing for her to enter. I didn't want to chance opening my mouth again.

She gracefully moved into the room, and I found my eyes tracking her bottom as it sashayed towards my couch. Once she was seated, she looked over her shoulder and grinned at me.

"Why don't you close the door and come sit with me." She suggested and I realized that I hadn't moved an inch since she entered. I took a moment to mentally collect myself before doing as she said and taking a seat next to her on the couch. She bounced over, eclipsing the space I'd left between us and placing her hand on my thigh, just above my knee.

"So you're Bella." She said lightly, letting her eyes travel over my face before resting on my lips. "I've heard a lot about you. I was hoping we'd get a chance to meet." Her voice was soft and it put me at ease, despite her hand's gentle stroking of my thigh.

"You were?" I asked. I couldn't imagine what Esme or Rose had told her that would make her want to meet me. I wasn't a very interesting person after all. In fact, I'd say I was pretty boring…up until today, that is.

"Mhmm." She agreed, letting her hand ghost over my arm, causing goose-bumps to break out all over my body. I shivered slightly and she giggled. "Cold?" She teased, wrapping a warm arm around my waist and leaning further into me.

"I, uh…" I was going to say that I just wanted to talk, that maybe she should sit on a different couch, that this wasn't what I wanted. I was going to say that, but then her nimble fingers slipped around my side teasing the waistband of my pants and causing all the thoughts in my head to disappear. The only thing that escaped my lips then was a small whimper.

"Shh, Bella. I know you're new at this. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She whispered in my ear before trailing soft kisses down the side of my neck. The puddle in my panties had become a lake at her words and any resolve I had left crumbled. My God! Who was this girl?!

The house was silent, but for her careful ministrations to my neck and shoulder. Soon she had maneuvered herself onto my lap and found my collarbone, continuing her trek across my body. I gasped and moaned, reveling in the new sensations. Her touch was so different from Edward's. His hands strong and heavy, while hers were little and light. The softness of her wet lips was bringing out sounds in me I'd never made before and we had barely begun.

Suddenly she sat up, staring into my eyes as she slowly removed her shirt, exposing her completely naked torso and the lovely breasts I had ogled earlier. My tongue slipped out to wet my lips as I took in the adorable pink nipples teasing me with their perkiness.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said softly, taking one of my hands in hers and gently bringing it up to rest upon her right mound. It's not as though I'd never felt a breast before. Heavens! I touched mine all the time! But they had never caused me to gush down below as hers were doing now. Curiously, I squeezed, eliciting a surprised gasp from the girl on my lap. I flicked her nipple and smirked at the shocked expression on her face. I guess she didn't expect me to be so proactive. Truthfully, I'd never been very forward when it came to sex. Edward and I rarely ventured out outside of the missionary pose, which suited his old-fashioned sensibilities just fine. He was actually an anomaly in his family, as neither Emmett nor Carlisle, his father, had any reserves when it came to their sexual appetites. I had blushed several times during, Rose and my, monthly girls' nights with Esme.

"There's a little sauciness in you after all." Alice giggled and I pinched her nipple to reinforce that idea. My mouth watered as I took in her other nipple. It looked lonely. Alice must have noticed because she gently placed a hand to the back of my head and directed me towards it. I looked up at her and she winked at me. My tongue darted out, eagerly, just barely tasting the rosy bud, and it wasn't enough. Without realizing I'd moved I found my mouth on her, suckling gently, my eyes closed as I listened to her little sighs of pleasure.

Her hips ground into mine and I pulled away at the jolt it sent through me. I was throbbing with need and couldn't wait any longer.

"Should we…Can we…upstairs?" I panted, unsure how to ask her to move this along. She smiled at me in such a way that once again I felt like I had wet myself, and maybe I had. I'd never been this wet in my life, and though I knew I should feel guilty about that, I simply couldn't feel anything outside of lust for this little minx in my lap.

She pulled me up from my seat, taking my hand and skipping in front of me towards the stairs, apparently unfazed by her equally bouncing breasts. Once at the top, she stopped, and turned to face me, indicating that I should lead now. I quickly took off towards my bedroom, walking faster than I could normally manage in my haste to continue. I heard Alice giggling behind me and cast a quick glance over my shoulder before pushing open the double doors to our master suite. Our king size bed stood prominently across from us and I wasted no time making my way there.

I turned around, looking expectantly at Alice. She may have been the younger of us, but she was also the more experienced. She was only a couple feet from me, but crooked her finger, smiling at me. "Come here, Bella."

I obeyed without a thought, stopping close enough that I could feel her breasts against me. Her arms wrapped around my waist again, resuming their earlier explorations around the top of my pants, but soon she had moved north, easily sliding my shirt up and caressing my back with soft strokes, causing a shiver to once again run up my spine. She carefully eased my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side of us. She slid her arms around my back again, unclasping my bra and letting it fall between us.

Her eyes took in my chest hungrily and I couldn't help but be flattered by her gaze. "You have beautiful tits, Bella." Alice said, and I blushed at both the compliment and her language. She pulled me to her by my waist, and barely had to bend her neck at all to take my breast in her mouth. She sucked much harder than I had, swirling her tongue around my nipples and gently pulling on them with her teeth. The deepness of the moans leaving my mouth surprised me, but couldn't be helped. Her tiny mouth was setting me on fire and the throbbing between my legs picked up.

"Alice." I breathed, letting my hands find their way into her silky hair. I pulled on it a bit harder than I meant to when she nipped at me, but she didn't seem to mind. All of the sudden I found my legs against the side of my bed and she eased me down on to it, never once breaking contact with my skin, though now she was slowly moving lower, kissing and nibbling down my stomach. The closer she got, the more the fire burned and I ached for her attention to the dripping apex of my legs.

Her fingers danced across my skin, finally settling on the button to my jeans. "Is this what you want, Bella?" She asked teasingly, smirking up at me as I panted uncontrollably. I whimpered, biting my lip and nodding eagerly. She giggled at me, but continued to remove my pants anyway, sliding them down my legs as I squirmed helplessly. "Gosh, Bella! Your panties are soaked! What's making them so wet?" she asked with mocking innocence. She somehow knew that I didn't use dirty words and was prodding me, ruthlessly. I searched my head for a suitable answer.

"M-m-my c-c-center?" I asked, hoping it would be enough. She looked amused as she smiled down at me.

"Silly, Bella. This is your center." She said, leaning over me to tongue my belly button. I moaned again.

"P-please." I begged pitifully.

"Answer the question, first." She demanded and I groaned. What did she want from me? What did Edward call it? I wracked my brain, but couldn't even remember him ever referring to it. The only time I spoke about it out loud was too my doctor when it had a problem, but the word Vagina didn't exactly remind me of sex, it just made me think of yeast infections. My poor brain was barely functioning, consumed by need. Somehow, through my lust-filled mind a word came to me and I shuddered at the thought of saying it aloud. It was much too vulgar.

"Come on Bella. You know what I want." She said slightly impatient. I looked down at her, kneeling between my legs and suddenly felt silly for caring about a word.

"P-p-p…" Apparently, actually vocalizing it was slightly harder than I thought.

"Mhmm, that's it Bella." Alice cooed, urging me on like a mother would a toddler just learning to speak.

"P-pussy." I practically whispered the word, but she heard it and grinned.

"Yes, Bella, your _pussy_ is so _wet_." She purred, refocusing her attention to that very place. I jumped when I felt her finger sliding over me. Her thumb found my bundle of nerves and I bucked again. "So eager, Bella?" She smirked. Yes, I was being dominated by a child, yet couldn't find an ounce within me that cared.

With her other hand she slid a single finger inside of me and another guttural moan ripped from my throat. She added another a few moments later, just beginning to stretch me. I was a writhing mess before her, and she watched me in seeming fascination as her hands brought me closer to my peak.

"Hmm, I wonder where…" Her voice trailed off mysteriously, but I felt her angle her fingers differently and she brushed against a spot I'd only heard about from Rose.

"HOLY FUCK!" I cried, spasming in pleasure.

"Yep, there it is." She giggled.

My body shook and jerked as wave after wave of pleasure flooded my body. I felt so light, I thought I might pass out, but when I came back to my senses I realized she hadn't stopped, but simply added her tongue to the mix. Her face was buried against me and I twitched again at the sight. I had never allowed Edward to do that. It was far too embarrassing, but bashfulness was the last thing on my mind when I felt Alice's eager tongue dip inside me.

"A-Alice?" Wasn't one orgasm enough? Didn't she want to come as well? She didn't respond, but only dived deeper, reaching her hands up to play with my nipples again. Soon, I forgot any reason to question her and simply enjoyed her talents.

It was two hours later, I had lost count of my orgasms after the first seven, but Alice wouldn't stop until I lost all ability to move. Once I had recovered, she let me return the favor, and seemed surprised when I continued after the first. I only managed to bring her to climax twice, but I was content with that, seeing as how I was working on very limited knowledge.

We remained on the bed, lying next to each other on our back, but I turned my head to face her and she did the same, a lazy smile on her face still from her last orgasm.

"Are you this giving with all the ladies?" I asked, unsure of how to phrase my question exactly and hoping she'd get my meaning.

She shrugged, but smiled at me. "I get off on it." She said plainly.

"Why do you…I mean, aren't there any nice boys at school…or girls?" I added rethinking it.

"Boys aren't my thing." She said, but deliberately ignored the other part of my question and I didn't push it. It seemed strangely inappropriate to ask her personal questions, even though we'd been physically intimate. After a few minutes of silence, she rose from the bed and began getting dressed. I watched her, unsure of what to do.

"Well, it was fun Bella. Let me know if you want to get together again." She said winking and turning to leave. I suddenly snapped out of it and launched myself off the bed.

"Wait, uh…"

"Yes?" She asked, turning and grinning. I frantically searched my schedule in my head and remembered Edward had a conference in Tokyo in two weeks, but he was returning tomorrow.

"Same time, two weeks from now?" I asked, unfamiliar with affair etiquette. She moved across the room and pecked me softly on the lips.

"Can't wait." She purred before dancing out of the room and leaving me standing naked and stunned, still trying to digest the last few hours in my mind.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Rose whispered to me while we waited for Esme to tee off. Edward had been surprised to come home to an unusually eager wife. In fact, although he couldn't compare to Alice, I enjoyed letting him go down on me. We even tried a new position. It's odd, but in some ways, Alice actually brought us closer by breaking me out of my shell a bit.

"She was certainly enthusiastic." I whispered back and Rosalie snorted, sending an apologetic look at Esme who glared at her.

"She's an energizer bunny, for sure. She just keeps going and going and going and…"

"Rose!" I hissed and she just laughed. Finally, Esme took her swing and walked back to us.

"Rose, you're up." She said, replacing her at my side. "Alice is a sweet girl, isn't she? I've always found her company pleasant." Esme announced into the quiet and I just nodded my agreement. My mother-in-law turned and smiled at me kindly. "Welcome to the club, dear. So long as you don't take anyone else's day, you'll be fine."

As much as a part of me wanted to deny it, I couldn't help but agree. I was definitely part of the 'Alice pleases me' club.

**A/N NOW WITH A SEQUEL:_ EVERYONE STILL LOVES ALICE._ CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
